Movie Reviews
So Instead of making a ton of articles about movie reviews, I thought we would just put all movie reviews on this page. (U can put spoilers here if you want). Nate Clone - Toy Story 4 The Toy Story series is Pixar's longest and most popular saga of movie's. And I love all of them. The first is a classic, the second the MY FAVORITE MOVIE, 3 is the most emotional, and 4....is second best. I'm glad the movie wasn't just a cash grab, it had THOUGHT and EFFORT put into it. So anyway, me and a group of Disney Dorks went to go see a beautiful work of art at the movie theater, ready for it to play- REMEMBER PATRICK DON'T USE YOU FISHPHONE 10 DURING THE MOVIE ..Ok, NOW it's playing. One thing I noticed about the end of 3 is Andy told Bonnie that Woody'd never give up on her, which I predicted that it would be the entire conflict of 4. I earned $20 after that movie. I was shocked to find that Woody stayed with the lost toys instead of pulling the very predictable; "BUT BOW PEEPERS COME WITH US TO BONNIE." It's a good ending to a good film. Buuuuuut Woody (A priceless antique) gets his voicebox ripped out and his cost is lowered by $1000s. Now, the only thing I don't love about this masterpiece is the fact that Bonnie straight-up FORGETS about Woody after Andy told her to take good care of him. I get it, all of her attention is toward Forky, but eventually she'll notice, and Andy will get very mad. Also the mid-credits scene with Knifey is the FUNNIEST THING ever! Spyroclub1 - Spiderman: Far From Home (Mid and End Credit Scene) (SPOILERS) I can summarize the whole movie in IT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING WORK OF ART, IT WAS HILLARIOUS AND I LOVED THE PLOT OF MYSTERIO ILLUSIONING SPIDERMAN AND SPIDERMAN OVERCAME IT. I LOVE IRON MAN'S TRUST IN SPIDERMAN AND MYSTERIO WAS AN AMAZING VILLIAN. ahem Now that that's out of the way, I really want to talk about the mid and end credit scene. So I was just chilling in the movie theater and being completely blown away by this work of art,WHEN SUDDENLY THE MID CREDIT SCENE PLAYS AND THEN THERE'S A NEWS CHANNEL ABOUT CONTREVERSY ABOUT SPIDERMAN AND THEN OH MY *BLEEP* J. JONAH JAMENSON IS RIGHT THERE AHHHHHHHHHHHH 10/10 10/10 10/10 I LOVE how they included him! The people who walked out of the movie theater missed that! And then... the end credit scene. NICK FURY WAS SUBSTITUED BY AN ALIEN THIS WHOLE *BLEEP*ING TIME. Now excuse me a I recover from what I just saw. ChemicalChaos - The Last jedi I can summarize the whole movie in IT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING WORK OF GARBAGE, IT WAS HILARIOUS TO WATCH AND I LOVED THE PLOT OF WHERE ROSE JUST FRICKING DIES FOR NO ABSOLUTE REASON IT WAS JUST AMAZING AND THE THE END CREDIT SCENE THERE WAS NO END CREDIT SCENE Now excuse me while I go find a hitman Category:Opinions